Curse becomes Purpose
by SeventhSever
Summary: Henry has dealt with Adam, but working at the Morgue he comes across Jennifer. A young woman of 21 who was murdered just before the subway train wreck on the new tracks. But removing the bullet that ended her he finds it disappearing. Only for her to awaken in her new life after her first death. A new Immortal, sometimes teaching becomes more.
1. Hello

_**Hello**_

Another train wreck had happened leaving victims in the Morgue. Henry sighed working late coming to the last victim, a very young woman of twenty. She had been killed by other means on the train having been defending someone in a mugging, getting the bullet out. Examining it, Henry turned to begin the cuts to realize the bullet wound was gone. Frowning lifting the sheet a little more, jumping back as she suddenly breathed in and her eyes snapped open falling off the table onto the hard floor.

Panicking and looking around, Henry put his hands out.

"Easy!" He got her to calm down and tell him everything that happened on the train, thankful the surveillance wasn't aimed toward them.

Getting her home and settled, she was so tired. Abe was confused when he saw her and heard what happened. She was an immortal! A new one, she needed a new identity, everything. Abe promised to help with that and was happy they were going to have her stay.

She returned to his office smiling to Officer Jo but she had black hair which made her blue eyes a jade green, make up soft but light. Ears pierced with a cuff in the left. Her once extremely long hair was cut to just past the shoulder blades and had red tips to them. Dressed in black dress shoes, black pants and red dress shirt with Abe's old vest on retailored to fit her and her slender frame.

Her hair was back with a metal clip, wearing gloves and a pea coat jacket. Henry was stunned by the change and her coming to see him. She introduced herself as Sulwen Morgahine. Abe's daughter, here on a visit from school, she gave Henry his lunch he forgot and Jo left them alone happy to meet her.

Alone with Henry she sat by him and yet across from him. Breathing out a bit.

"It wasn't my idea to show up, Abe said I should get out, or else I'll stay a shut in for a century." She mused with a half-hearted smirk.

Eyes lost and distant, Henry knew that look, he had felt that when he had woken up from the dead for the first time. Taking her hands with his it made her look at him.

"It is never easier but it does get a little easier as time goes on. I don't suggest you be reckless though and let yourself constantly be killed either." That made her smile and he smiled to.

Letting him explain more to her and put her at ease, the only good thing about all this was she was an orphan. So at least trying to hide from grieving parents wasn't going to be an issue either. She left to go back to his and Abe's place and he helped her with his coat and she looked to him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He blinked at that. She smiled shyly.

"Sorry but it felt better than just saying thank you. I'll try to be careful." She promised.

Henry smiled and moved her bangs and let her go. Lucas watched her go with Jo and arched a brow as they looked at him.

"What?" Henry asked feeling like he had missed something.

"So you like them young." Lucas teased it dawned on him.

"Hey no, she thanked me for helping her father, nothing more. She's smart and a little lost, she lost her mother and had to find Abe, she's going through a lot but she's smart and kind." He countered in a defensive lie.

They let it go and went back to work, but Henry looked over his files and thought about Jennifer Miles, the true girl who had just walked out. Having replaced her with a Jane doe thankfully. He would have to teach her, immortality was never easy.


	2. Company

_**Company**_

Jennifer was there when Henry came home going through records. Abe grinned she had made dinner for them and had saved a plate for Henry. Abe went over to help her and she laughed about something, smiling. Henry chewed as he watched and enjoyed her cooking but was still quiet amazed to find another immortal. Let alone an immortal that had woken up on his operating table. She went back to the desk as Abe squeezed her shoulder saying goodnight.

Jennifer forgot Henry was there to be honest as she got lost in her sketching. Humming turning into singing, singing No one wants to be alone as she listened to it through her headphones, sung by Atrel. Henry heard her and listened to watch her and shivered at her voice. Leaning against the wall to cross his arms and watch her, just listening. She had a beautiful voice that brought out her prettiness even more.

She startled at the end realizing he was there and he blinked but smiled.

"That was beautiful. Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop and startle you." He meant that honestly.

She smiled shyly but relaxed.

"Thanks, oh I made dinner." She made to get up he took her hand to stop her.

"Abe gave it to me; it was delicious, thank you. What are you working on if you don't mind me asking?" He asked curiously.

She showed him the sketches and he was very impressed.

"These are very good," he smiled looking to her she had been watching him and looked away at her materials but he could have sworn he saw a faint trace of a blush.

Henry blinked but smiled. Putting her drawings back and took her hand to help her into her coat. Getting into his coat afterward, opening the door for her.

"Where are we going?" She frowned.

"You'll see," He took her gloved hand.

She kept up with him and kept his hand, they got to a observatory point and see the stars and the city in lights since it was nearly Christmas, putting arms around her where they stood when she shivered hugging herself. Looking up at him he smiled to her.

"Well I see you've made a new friend." He stiffened and looked to find Adam there.

She felt Henry's grip on her tighten a bit more.

"Another immortal, a new one at that," he mused.

"Leave her alone Adam," Henry warned with an edge to him.

He smiled introducing himself to Jennifer who gave him her fake name not trusting him with her real name. Holding a bit more to Henry who moved her behind him when Adam took a step closer, she felt unsafe to be honest looking at Adam.

Henry exchanged words and Adam left with a smile.

"Who is Adam?" She asked.

"Another immortal, stay away from him, don't ever be alone with him. I don't trust him or his intentions." He cautioned and she nodded taking his hand.

Henry ran his thumb over the back of her hand, holding it with a gentle squeeze, he would protect her. He didn't know what Adam was up to, or what he would do if he got to Jenny alone. He wouldn't let that happen if he could help it.

"Let's go home dear." He smiled and she blinked but smiled glad it was cold to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.


End file.
